Construction machinery such as a hydraulic shovel is provided with a rotating parking brake (hereinafter simply called the brake) which keeps a rotation stop state of an upper rotating body when an upper rotating body operating lever for rotating the upper rotating body is in its neutral position.
In the field of construction machinery, the hybrid vehicles are also being developed like the general cars in recent years. The hybrid construction machinery drives the upper rotating body by a rotating electric motor.
The following Patent Reference 1 discloses an invention that one and the same controller controls to rotationally drive an upper rotating body and controls to set a brake in a released state. Conventional hybrid construction machinery 1 is explained with reference to a configuration diagram of FIG. 10.
A rotating electric motor 3 which rotationally drives an upper rotating body 2 and a brake 30 which stops and holds the upper rotating body 2 are connected to a hybrid controller 10.
When an upper rotating body operating lever 4 is operated from its neutral position, the hybrid controller 10 outputs a brake release command signal to the brake 30 to set the brake 30 in a release state and the upper rotating body 2 in a rotatable state, and outputs a drive signal to the rotating electric motor 3 to control the drive of the upper rotating body 2.
Patent Reference 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-299102